This invention pertains to hibachi-type grills. It pertains particularly to an hibachi-type grill provided with a demountable rotisserie.
The invention described herein relates particularly to foldable hibachi-type grills of the class disclosed and claimed in the copending applications of Charles R. White, Ser. No. 630,611, filed Nov. 10, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,132; Dannie O. Malafouris, Ser. No. 743,848, filed Nov. 22nd, 1976; and Dannie O. Malafouris, Ser. No. 762,051, filed Jan. 24th, 1977. The invention is described and illustrated herein with particular reference to grills of this class, although it also is broadly applicable for use with non-folding classes of hibachi-type grills.
Grills of the foldable class referred to above are widely used throughout the world with great enjoyment and success. However, their application is limited to strictly grill-type applications. The satisfaction attending their use obviously could be greatly enhanced by the provision of an associated rotisserie assembly for use in roasting or barbecuing fowl, fish, and various cuts of meat.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a combination hibachi-type grill and rotisserie adaptable to such a use, which employs the same heat source as is employed when the apparatus is used as a grill, but which may be mounted on and demounted from the grill when a roasting function is desired, the one function being capable of accomplishment without detracting from the efficiency with which the other function may be accomplished.
Still further objects of the present invention are the provision of a combination hibachi-type grill and rotisserie characterized by the following attributes and advantages:
It is readily portable from place to place and usable in various environments.
It can be used universally for grilling, roasting and/or barbecuing almost any kind of meat.
The grilling and barbecuing functions can be carried on simultaneously i.e. a grilling function of short duration may be carried on during a barbecuing operation of long duration.
It will accommodate a roast of almost any class and, in view of efficient utilization of the cooking area, of almost any household size.
It supplies uniform heat over the entire grilling and barbecuing area.
It accommodates a substantial charge of charcoal or other fuel for barbecues of long duration.
It is economical in its use of fuel.
It is provided with a built-in drip drawer for grease, thereby minimizing flareups of flame.
It can be recharged with fuel while cooking.
It is possible to locate the fuel selectively where needed.
It is provided with a reversible spit driven by a single flashlight battery.
It is easily possible to adjust the spit to accommodate cuts of meat of various sizes and shapes.
It may be converted from a grill to a rotisserie and back again rapidly, quickly and easily.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the provision of the combination hibachi-type grill and rotisserie comprising a base and at least one dished fuel tray mounted on the base. A grill overlies the fuel tray. A pair of vertical brackets is secured demountably to opposite ends of the tray. A spit is rotatably received in the brackets. Drive means, preferably a battery powered electric motor, is mounted on one of the brackets adjacent to the spit. Coupling means releasably couples the spit to the motor.
Accordingly, the unit may be used as a grill, or in the alternative, by mounting the brackets, spit and motor on the fuel tray, as a rotisserie whenever this is desired.